


Interesting Idea

by AbbyGibbs



Series: 100 words between us. [24]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Friendship, Fun, Laughter, Wordcount: 100, character in a wheelchair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Stevie has an interesting idea





	Interesting Idea

Stevie suddenly laughed, her green eyes sparkling with mischief.

 

"What is it?"

 

"I was just thinking about something."

 

"What's that?" he asked curious.

 

"I was just thinking that your life would make a good book series. The adventures of a secret agent working in the British secret services. He would secretly be in love with his boss. He'd be called, let me think… Ian Fleming."

 

"I really like that idea," James told her.

 

"They could even make movies out if them. Ian Fleming would be best agent the world has ever known!"

 

"The world would be a lot safer…"

 

"Yes."


End file.
